Danse (Pop Version)
"'Danse (Pop Version)" von ist tanzbar in die PAL Version von Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The coach is a female with short dark blue hair, where some of it is near the face. Her outfit is a mixture of different country styles. Her jacket (dark blue) and shirt (bright blue satin button down crop top with fuchsia bow tie) is from Paris, her skirt (fuchsia with orange flower pattern) is from Taiwan, and her leggings (orange on the front and fuchsia on the back) and boots (dark purple) are from New York. Her hair is black, short, and shaved on the right side and she also wears an earring on her right ear. Background The Background of this song, is supposed to be like Paris for most of the routine. In the chorus it changes to New York, on the 2nd repeat it changes to Taiwan, and on the 3rd repeat it changes back to New York, and at the end it changes back to Paris. There are dancers copying the actual dancer's moves. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves''' for this song, both of which are the same: Both: 'Put your hands on your waist. Danse-GM.png|Gold Move 1 DanseGM.png|Gold Move 2 Appearances in Mashups ''Danse appears in the following mashups: * ''I Gotta Feeling'' '''(Hops & Jumps) * ''I'm An Albatraoz'' (Merry Go Round) * Stadium Flow (High Energy Girls) Captions Danse ''appears in Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Clean Up * Come On * Houra * Orchestra * Prisoner * Smashing Down * Western Violin Trivia *This is the second French song in the Just Dance series. [[Marcia Baila|''Marcia Baila]] was the first one in ''Just Dance 3'' and ''Papaoutai'' became the third in ''Just Dance 2015''. *Ironically the song and background talk looks like the song is trying to unite everyone, but the song is only available in the PAL region. **However, it's available in both the PAL and NTSC regions via Just Dance Now. *The PAL-M versions of ''Just Dance 2014'' has two DLCs from NTSC version: ''Dançando'' and ''The Other Side''. However, the NTSC doesn't have the PAL-M exclusives such as this one and [[Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)|''Alfonso Signorini (Eroe Nazionale)]]. *There's a dancer card avatar for this dancer and is available in both regions. *There's another version of the song that features Flo Rida. The Pop Version means he's not featured. **If he was featured on this song, this would've been the third Flo Rida song in the series and it would've been the second time that he made a featured role. **His part was not featured probably because it was too inappropriate. *This marks the first time that both PAL region songs are not in English. [[Satellite|''Satellite]] and ''Diggin' in the Dirt'' were both in English. *In the PAL menu of Just Dance 2014, it's in the same place where The Other Side is in the NTSC one. *Similar to ''I Kissed a Girl'', the pictograms are shown to be green in an early image. In the actual game, they are a light orange. *The artist, Tal, gave her approval similar to when Jason Derulo approved The Other Side. * The Gold Move pictograms have a red outline. **However, in the preview video, they don't. **This is the first time it happens in the series. *This is the first PAL song to be available to the NTSC region (appearing for both regions on ''Just Dance Now'') as DLC. **The second song was Papaoutai as a NTSC DLC in Just Dance 2015. * The art concept of the dancer was different: she had longer hair and no jacket. * The dancer appears to be in the music video. * Some dance moves in the game are from the music video and others are from Funhouse. * Both Gold Moves are the same, but they have different pictograms (one has arrows and the other doesn't). * In the gameplay there is no Wiimote people or light on top of the names. Gallery dansepopversion.jpg|Danse (Pop Version) danse_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover DanseAvatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar 137.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar Maxresdefault_(4).jpg|The New York version of the background Maxresdefault (5).jpg|The Paris version of the background Maxresdefault (6).jpg|The Taiwan version of the background BetaStarBars.jpg|Different star bar Danse_Artist_Thingy.png|The dancer in Real Life danse pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms DansePALopener.png DansePALmenu.png Bandicam 2014-12-09 21-22-56-406.jpg|Concept art Videos TAL feat. FLO RIDA - Danse (Clip Officiel) Just Dance 2014-Danse (Pop Version) Just Dance Now-Danse Pop version Tal 5 звёзд⭐️ Danse (Pop Version) - Just Dance 2016 Just Dance 2017 Danse Pop Version 5 stars superstar ps move ps4 (PS4) Just Dance® 2018 Danse (Pop Version) By Tal 5* Megastars en:Danse (Pop Version) Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Französische Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Einfache Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:PAL Exklusiv Kategorie:Region Exklusiv Kategorie:Stessy Emelie